Howl
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'ed ground. Song-fic. Never set foot on cursed land.


**Set to the song Howl by Florence and the Machine.**

**Nom. She has a damn voice :)**

**Summary: I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'ed ground. Song-fic. Never set foot on cursed land.**

**Warning: Swearing, general...confusion???**

**Dark-ish...maybe. Gore I reckon :) and in the vauge vicinity of the apocalypse era.**

**Disclaimer: I own none that shalt not be owned...seriously, can I own them?...Oh. Well.**

**Oh and: Thinking about this- just a one shot...It'd be so cool to see. Tell me what you think...**

He felt the the curse rise within him, like a scream it had to _get_ out, _break _out and he had no choice as it took over...feeling it change his eyes, his sight, his hearing.

Rational thought gone he felt a hunger sieze him, teeth razor sharp in his moth.

He panted and ran forward, the door breaking down easily as he breathed in a rain filled field, nothing but forest for miles.

He's never run so fast.

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me_

_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_

_Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart_

_Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_

_My fingers claw your skin_

_try to tear my way in_

She can smell his fear, know's he's new at this and she likes to stalk him, he's like her and her senses are hightened, toned to his every pant and pitch.

She crouches suddenly, smells him as he wanders past and her eyes are glowing, able to cut through a pitch black night like fog lights.

She pads one hand forward, arching slightly, cocking her head as she catches his scent and he notices her.

Her breath catches like a growl and she's chasing after him.

_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl_

_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in_

_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have _

_to Howl, howl_

_Howl, howl_

You're not supposed to wander through here if you don't know the legends, the warning. The curse.

The curse that's taken two.

She can remember when it happened to her. The hot rush of blood as she ran, grass catching her legs as if it was helping to catch her.

She felt the ground beat as it ran, gaining and she turned- _you never turn-_ she'd said in the cheap flick horrors, but she did catching devil glowing eyes and teeth set to taste her skin and she'd never been so terrified and amazed.

She only screamed when it grabbed her legs and dragged her back, a spray of black over dark grass which would soon dry to red by the morning light.

She hadn't screamed when it clawed her in its embrace and sank teeth to the bone.

When flecks of her own blood shot up and dotted her face, she died watching the black sky twinkle with stars, breath coming short and thought it wouldn't be so bad to see this sky forever.

She's seen a thousand since then. Times have changed and she could care less.

She'd died with her eyes open, mouth parted like staring in wild wonder.

The creature dipped its head, seeming to smile now.

It wasn't alone.

_Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack_

_My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out_

_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_

_I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'ed ground_

_Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins_

_I want to find you, tear out all of your tenderness _

_And howl, howl_

_Howl, howl_

Wild screams shoot through the night, being held in the delicate fog thats framing the trees, hiding the curse from everything for years.

No-one's been here for sixty-three years.

They haven't had to worry.

"It's tearing up the damn country. Since last week it's been coming further out, taking anything. Ever since that guy shot the other one"

Dean shook his head. "Stupid curses"

"Split up. don't let it touch you, I don't know how it passes"

A clink of metal and they were off.

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers_

You weren't supposed to come here. They'd not seen people since...before they were turned.

Now people came and they had shiny things that shot and smoked and he'd gone down.

She felt her chest ache when he hit the ground and didn't move.

A cry tore from her throat as she whimpered. She'd never dance in the moonlight with him golden eyes ever again.

_Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters_

She circled him, he smelt strange and new like the last one but she'd missed her mate and this one. Tall and dark.

She stepped wrong and he jerked.

Her eyes narrowed through the brush, pupils turning to slits as she sniffed the air, one hand padding forward.

_Hunters, hunters, hunters_

She rushed out of the brush, standing tall, body curving and tilting like she was on hind legs and Sam spun, gun aimed and his eyes widened.

She...she was just a girl.

"Hey" Sam said breathless. Gun lowered. "You alright?"

The scarf around her neck was slightly bloody, torn in places and her shot floral skirt showed most of her thighs, she stepped around like she was...sniffing, head cocking and turning as if she didn't know what Sam was.

Sam took in the pink partly ripped sweater. She looked like a kid from the sixties.

Sam's eyes widened and his gun shot up, heart beating wildly.

The girls head dipped and her mouth opened, Sam caught her teeth in the dim light, they were sharp but not..._werewolf _sharp. Was the hell was this curse?

"I'm not going to hurt you"

She stepped forward, neck stretching out to sniff Sam, her eyes incredably bright and animalistic.

Sam didn't see hunger in those eyes.

He didn't know why, but he let her get close, reaching his hand out almost to stroke a puppy and she came closer, closer.

Her nose sniffed Sam's hand, lips curling up as she did and ran her head under his fingers, coming to stand next to him he stiffened as she rubbed her head and _purred?_

"SAM!"

Dean echoed in the distance and the girl jerked, eyes darting up at Sam to smile before she lunged, knocking him back to the ground and wrapped her claws around Sam's neck, lowering her teeth and sink.

Just once. One bite, then she leapt up, looking down with eager intent as she ran, faster than he'd ever seen back into the darkness.

_Hunters, hunters, hunters_

"Sammy!"

Dean skidded, helped the kid up as he clutched his bloody neck.

"It get you?" Dean's eyes widened.

Sam looked sadly to Dean. "It's not a creature, she looks human-apart from her eyes...Dean it's not a _curse_ curse, it's just two lovers...she wants a-a mate"

Dean pulled a disgusted face. "How do we break it?"

"I think I know how...But I'll change..." Sam looks at his brother, feeling his eyesight flicker and he can suddenly see so clearly.

"I'll get you out of this" Dean whispers, taking the gun from Sam as he binds Sam's hands and steps back and the clouds shift and Sam can feel the moonlight, the changes under his sk in.

_The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress_

_Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest_

_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_

_I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'ed ground_

Sam grunts, keeping eye contact with Dean until he gasps and his body stills, round pupils becoming slits as his eyes turn a shimmering silver.

Dean watches Sam sniff at the air, cock his head and perk his ears as his brother opens his mouth...

_And howl_

Sam rushes past Dean, hearing the female cry further into the dark.

Sam's never run so fast and look so free.

Dean cocks the gun. Just in case.

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers_

_Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters_

He can feel her heart flutter around him, the very ground quaking with thuds and it's only mice he can hear.

She shifts in the bush to his right and Sam lunges, rolling with her.

If anyone would walk upon them, it would look as two lovers, smiling and laughing and rolling with kisses.

She nips at his skin, lapping with her tongue, eyes glowing as she circles him and he watches fondly, padding his feet-his hands to come towards her.

_A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night _

_May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright_

The one who started this. Years ago. Back when Princesses stayed in towers.

He only wanted love, wanted an eternal love.

When he couldn't have her, they ran away, cast a spell, a curse by blood, tears and pure love and formed this night. To be together forever.

If they couldn't have eachother even in death then a curse to the man who denies them.

If they had this night, to be together in eachothers arms, no matter who passed in decades to come, they'd still feel.

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me_

_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_

Sam was fighting logical thoughts and feeling and let this new one overcome him, felt the past lovers who'd been in his shoes, felt a raw sense of love and loss and need to _stay with her._

_Please._

Sam fought the desperate feelings, knowing them too well which he had for her...no...for Jess. She wasn't Jess.

The girl looked at him and Sam caught his reflection in her eyes, his own shining sliver and then he saw a man, standing with a gun and turned in time to take a silver round to his chest, heard a similiar whimper as he shot his mate and she fell, breath shuddering before her eyes burned out their brightness and once again she was staring at the stars.

Sam howled in pain, clenching the new wound just under his shoulder and...something came over him-a shadow, a man...

_Dean._

Sam frowned, blinking at the sting of memories that weren't his.

"Dean..." Sam gasped.

"I think it's over" Dean said, looking to a point beyond Sam.

_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_

_I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'ed ground_

Two spirits were flickering into existance, love and longing keeping them here, strong.

Dean watched as they held eachother close and flinched as they sparked, flickers of light bursting as they met.

Love was a powerful curse, all in its own.

She just hunted for a husband who was stolen from her.

**Whoah.**

**Definitley didn't think it would go this way. Way different to what I thought...hmm...the song kinda guided me as she sang it but...the words...ah. :)**

**No idea where it came from- again. But yeah...I had a really different idea of Sam going curse-side but it ended up fluffy? hmm...maybe my gore streak is over...:0 NOO!! haha**


End file.
